Takuma's One and only
by Aqua-Anne
Summary: Besides the kuran family, there was another vampire family that ruled the vampires: The Shiranui Family. This family had a little baby girl, Minami. she has grown up know and, once again, will meet her long lost friends at Cross Academy...TakumaxOC


My tiny hand was wrapped and kept warm by his own hand surrounding it. He held it softly, as if he was afraid it would turn into dust under pressure. It actually would, but not under the pressure of his hand holding mine. However, he never let go. He kept dragging me behind, taking me to who knows where. He kept on holding carefully, with so much care. I didn't mind, let me tell you. I loved how he held my hand, how he dragged me along, how he took care of me. I absolutely adored him.

I had known him since I remember. He actually attended the party held at my house, after my mother gave birth to me. My father was so happy about finally having a baby girl, he decided to throw a huge party in which every single vampire family was invited. He was there, in his grandfathers arms, when my own grandfather held me high in the air, at the top of a stair case, letting everyone see me. See the new born princess.

Let me think…He also was there at the first birthday party I had, at least that's what I recall. Actually, he was at all my birthday parties. At all the meetings my parents held. Every time there was something important going on. Let's face it, he was always there. I didn't mind this either. I remember being eager to see him, whenever I could. Coming to think about it, I may have been a nuisance to him. I was such a spoiled little girl, always following him around. Wherever he was, I was. Must have been pain to him. However, he always had a smile for me. A soft smile upon his lips, even if he was sad.

I kept on staring at him while he dragged me around. He was older than me, more than a few years. Therefore, he was way taller. I barely reached his ribcage. He was so handsome. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He had silky blond hair and mesmerizing green eyes. I could stare at them forever. They looked like a forest in which I could get lost, lost in it's depths. They were perfect. Oh, how I wanted them to be only mine, to only look at me. His porcelain skin, and peachy lips, his perfectly sculptured features…Him. Just perfect. Takuma Ichijou.

I hadn't noticed I had been staring at him with a thoughtful look until he turned to me asking if something was wrong. I felt a soft blush spread on my cheeks. I shook my head.

"N-no…Everything's fine Ichijou-san. May I ask where are you taking me?" I shyly asked. A huge smile appeared on his face, as we started walking a tad bit faster.

"Ah! I thought you'd never ask Shiranui-Hime! You see, Kaname-kun called. He said he was going to come pay a visit. He's waiting for you in the main living room. Now…what do I have to do to make you stop calling me Ichijou? Takuma is my name, Shiranui-Hime. You might as well use it" He answered, adding a wink at the end.

"I'll stop calling you Ichijou-san when you stop calling me Shiranui-Hime. I think it is plain fair" I answered, sticking my nose up in the air. He laughed. He always laughed when I said these kind of things, which I said pretty often.

"You now I can't. It is not correct, not polite. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't Shiranui-Hime. It's not my place" He replied. I saw his smile falter ever so slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks, refusing to keep on walking.

"Even if you wanted to? So that means you don't want to! You don't…" My lower lip quivered as tears welled up in my eyes. Takuma crouched down in front of me and whipped away my tears with the palm of his hands. One of them traveled to the back of my head and gently pushed me towards him.

"You know that's not true, Minami…" He whispered, pressing his lips softly to my forehead. I sniffed.

"Now let's get going, before Kaname comes rampaging to look for you. You now he isn't very patient" He said standing up, his smile already back on his face. I nodded and kept on walking behind him, being dragged.

As Takuma stood by the doorway, I ran into the room. I ran directly to Kaname, diving to his open arms. He picked me up, never breaking the embrace, and held me close. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Hello to you too, Minami. I'm also happy to see you" He chuckled. I backed away a little bit to be able to stare him in the eye. He smiled and touched my nose with his.

"Kaname!" I happily chirped-"I missed you!"

"I did too, Minami" He chuckled again-"But, I'm afraid I only came for a short visit. I was just passing by" He said, his smile disappearing slowly.

I frowned. No fair, no fun. However, I should have been used to this. All his visits were like this. He was only passing by. Only came to check on me. Too see if I was Okay. I sighed. I was tired of this, but Kaname was someone I loved deeply. Someone I really cared about. And I knew he loved me back as much. He was like an older brother, someone who would always protect me. We had a special friendship. Too close for anyone else's comfort, but perfectly in sync in our opinion.

"It's ok. You came to see me" I muttered. His smile came back to life.

"I'll come back soon, I promise" He whispered. He brought his lips to mine and pecked me ever so lightly. I was gently put back down on the floor, and Kaname turned to leave.

"Take care of her, Takuma" He said. Takuma stared at his retreating form.

"I always do" was his simple reply. I ran back to him and lunged my self-forward. He patted my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know" And with that Kaname had left.

_10 years later…_

Staring at the mirrored wall in front of me, I struck a pose, held it, analyzed it. Struck, held, analyzed. My equilibrium was perfect, and I stood effortlessly on my black Pointe shoes. Looking out for any flaws in my movements I continued my exercises. My Pointe shoes grazing the floor softly.

Standing perfectly on the tip of them I risked a longer glance at my reflection. The piano kept on playing as I stood there frozen. My flawless porcelain white skin looked gorgeous against my black satin dancing suit, an enormous black tutu resting on my hips. My butt length cream colored hair was pulled up in a tight bun at the top of my head. Magenta irises staring at their reflection.

I sighed. I had lost my concentration. Just as I was about to ask the pianist to stop, the doors of the room burst open. Seems I would have lost my concentration anyways…None other than Kaname Kuran stood at the doorway. I faced him slowly, my face remaining expressionless. Anyhow, I knew the glint in my eyes gave away I was ecstatic to see him.

"Kaname…you interrupted my ballet practices" I stated, matter of factly. He approached me, and holding my hand to his lips he apologized.

"It was not my intention, Minami" I allowed a small smile to grace my lips, letting him now he was forgiven.

"I don't think interrupting me was what brought you here, so…?" I inquired. He sighed. It was obvious that he was troubled.

"I believe it's time for you to accompany me, Minami-Hime. One of the last purebloods alive. I do recall your wish to attend Cross Academy. It's your turn to help me"

Staring down at me, he waited for my answer. I didn't ponder it much, and with a curt nod I agreed. A warm smile adorned his lips, and he bent down slightly. Standing on my Pointe I met his lips in a light peck. With that he was off, as always only passing by. I knew he would wait for me at the entrance.

Asking a maid to pack my thing up for me, I stared again at the mirror. I rested my elbows on the ballet railings and smiled at my reflection. Freeing my hair and letting it cascade around me, a single thought replayed in my mind. Cross Academy, here I come.

**~xxXxx~**

_Hello there! Nice to meet you I decided to begin with a Takuma story, he is one of my fav characters from VK. I'm sorry to all of those who have read the first chapter of my Zero Kiryuu story. But don't worry, I'm already on the second chapter, it will soon be posted (I know I've took a hundred years or so x.x….)_

_ So, here you have the intro to this new story, I'll soon post the next chapter so R&R! Oh! And by the way…sorry if you don't like the weird friendship between Kaname and Minami, but I really want them to be like this. They have a strange relationship, with the kisses and stuff, but it's only in a brotherly way. It's just an expression of fraternal love._

_Bye~ _


End file.
